thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Chester
Chester (also known as "Daddy Long Arms" and "The Hotdog Guy") is a hotdog salesman in Klay World who is extremely proud of his special recipe. He has appeared in two episodes (The Hotdog Job part 1 and Klay World: All Gone) and one feature film (Klay World: Off the Table). Description Chester is distinguishable from other klaymen because of his unnaturally long arms. In his first appearance in The Hotdog Job and Off the Table, his arms were much shorter (though still quite long) and his left arm was slightly shorter than the right. In his last appearance, he had slightly longer arms of symmetrical length. Another defining trait is his voice, which is much rougher than other klaymen and can sometimes be inaudible. The voice is meant to make him sound elderly, supported by an employee's claim that he was an old man. Personality Chester is a typical "grumpy old man" character. He is very blunt when dealing with his hotdog stand employees and there shortcomings. He is also extremely strict when it comes to people 'tampering with his recipe' and has zero tollerance for people who do it. This implys that he is proud of his hotdog business. He has very little respect for the personal space of others, and has a tendancy to make personal contact with them during conversations, or when he just wants to 'touch their shoulder.' He also does not seem very spacialy aware and often smacks things and other klaymen with his arms as he flings them around. Another personality querk that he possesses is that he will sometimes attempt to give people advice and leave before he finishes his sentence. He has done this on two separate occasions. Size Height: 4.5 Inches Weight: Slightly over 113.4 grams Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Chester possesses remarkable strength, as he was able to lift a human sized coffee mug that would have weighed well over twice the weight of a normal klayman. He may be at best the physically strongest Klayman. History Chester has appeared as a minor character three times in the series. His parts were quite small and his name wasn't even revealed until Klay World: All Gone. Klay World: The Hotdog Job In his first appearance, he showed up to scold one of his employees who was in charge of a hotdog stand for not making any sales. He tried to make a suggestion that was mostly inaudible; then he told the employee that there were two kinds of people in this world, and left mid-sentence before he finished giving his advice. Klay World: Off the Table :Main article: Klay World: Off the Table He made second appearance in the feature film as a minor character. His part was quite small despite being featured several times in the official trailer. After Mr. Black, Chip, Smiling Gary, and Pick left The Table, he asked The Handyman how he was able to 'make the car fly.' Despite the car not actually possessing that ability. After a bit of dialogue from other characters, he informed another klayman that he was gonna touch his shoulder. When the klayman asked him to stop, he pushed him off the Table. When King Womp's Aliens arrived, he was among the klay people who escaped without being killed. He joind a group of surviving klaymen (Including Vince and Dr. Bob) who fought back against the aliens. Impressively, he managed to kill the hammer arm alien by dropping a human sized coffee mug on him. When Rick showed up in his new form, Chester was crushed by him. He was later rebuilt along with all of the other victims. Klay World: All Gone :Main article: Klay World: All Gone The character made a final appearance in the All Gone special. Chip spoke with him briefly and asked him his name. He revealed that his name was Chester and they parted ways. He was later seen speaking with the employee from The Hotdog Job. When the employee thanked him for not being upset about him quiting, he said that he hadn't quit but was actually fired for tampering with the recipe. He also said that the events costed him a lot of money. He was killed when a klayman carelessly began chewing on a machine gun (which he thought was a hotdog). The machine gun fired several rounds into his chest and killed him with a shot to the head. He was the first casualty of the party Dr. Bob made to end Klayworld. It can be assumed that Chip later rebuilt him. Appearances *Klay World: The Hotdog Job Part 1 *Klay World: Off the Table *Klay World: All Gone Quotes * "Hey Marvin! How's them hotdogs sellin'?" * "Listen kid. There are three types of people in this world, alright? One kind of person..." * "I'm gonna touch your shoulder." * "grumbling We're alright! We'll make history! Whoa!" * "You didn't quit! I fired you for tampering with the recipe! You made the hotdogs come to life and kill people and I lost a lot of money!" * "Well you know what they say! When you're gonna sell hotdogs..." Trivia *His business slogan is "My hotdogs'll make your dreams come true! Especially if you like mustard!" *He is one of the few characters voiced by Robert Benfer who does not sound the same as other klaymen. *In All Gone, his voice is less nasally and slightly lower. Category:Blue Characters Category:Klaymen Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who died in All Gone Category:Powerful Characters Category:Glass Canons Category:Revived Characters Category:Death by Gunfire